Love to Be Your Bride Lemon foxxofxthexshadows
by GoddessOfHell666
Summary: First, let me say this is an original lemon oneshot When Dyras Blood is saved by the mysterious Reino Knight, a bond is formed. She soon understands what she is and why he is that way. His blood calls to her and more develops. Yes, sex.


I heard the crack of the branch. I swung around, my red bangs flopping on my face. I was hit with the stench and saw the grotesque creature. When did zombies come to Ireland?

He attempted to latch onto my arm, but I kicked over his arm and came down upon it. It effectively broke, and the cries echoed in the woods.

He threw another punch, one which I caught and threw past me. While he was off balanced, I kneed him and he fell to the ground. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down. He attempted to crawl on top of me, but I threw him off with my feet.

We both stood up, in fighting stances. He came at me, and I prepared my mind to throw a spell at him. I was waiting for him to get close enough when I was slammed to the side.

I looked over to where I had just been, my eyes narrowing. I knew who had pushed me; I could see the red and black hair flying about as he fought.

Reino Knight, also known as my wanna-be protector. He always tried to protect me, when I obviously did not need it. He's annoying as hell, and always pushes me out of a good fight.

As I watched the zombie die, I got up. Reino turned to look at me, smirking. I glared at him, though I was unable to get past how hot he was.

Let me put this out there now. I may not be fond of Reino, but he was a hot piece of ass. Even I couldn't deny that.

With shoulder length black hair, containing red streaks, and crimson eyes on tan skin, he looked like a hunter. His lean, yet obviously muscular, body was attractive on him. I couldn't even begin to describe his sense of style, but it was clearly his own.

He clearly wasn't a human, per say. I had always wondered what he was, but nothing about him ever gave me any clues. All I knew was he followed me around with ease.

"Dyras, you're drooling," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, like you don't drool every time you see me," I replied calmly, eyeing him with my silver eyes.

"You shouldn't have fought that zombie," Reino chided, ignoring my comment. He always got awkward when I accused him of wanting me.

"Screw you! It was gonna be a good fight! But no, you couldn't let _me_ handle it! You had to go in and ruin all my fun!" I growled.

"You could've been hurt," he sighed. I shook my head.

"No, I was fine. You just want to protect me too much. I don't need, or _want_, your help," I shot at him. He looked into my eyes.

"You're father wouldn't have wanted you risking your life," he sighed.

"My father would've wanted me to do whatever made me happy. And fighting in the name of my lost mother makes me happy," I replied.

When I was seven, my father left my family. He claimed it was to keep us safe, but it only got my mother killed and me kidnapped. I spent two weeks locked up, hoping my father would save me. After those two weeks, I began to lose hope. I never thought he would come.

Four weeks after being captured, my father found me. And he was _beyond_ furious. I don't think I had ever seen him kill anything before then, but I saw more death and blood that one day then I ever hope to see again. And it freaking terrified me!

It was after that that I learned what I was. I was half vampire, half demon. My father taught me the ways, teaching me how to hone my skills, fly, and defend myself. I could fly, shape shift, cast spells, control and read minds, and control the elements. And he taught me how to do it all.

Eventually, I knew it was time to leave my father. He left on my request and I honestly hadn't seen him since.

I've thought about visiting him, but I was just too busy. I was always fighting the evil side of this world. Viper, a young wolf I had found, follows me. He lives as long as I do, due to our magical bond.

"Listen, I protect you because you _need_ someone to protect you. I knew your father, and he had no issue with me helping you," Reino said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glared at him once more.

"Don't help me. I don't need it," I told him, walking away.

But I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw the handsome Reino Knight.

* * *

"God damn it!" I hissed, hitting the ground hard. I had little experience with whole vampires. I didn't know how to handle them. Clearly, letting them throw you to the ground and break your ankle isn't how.

"Your father would be so proud to know you died by my hands," the vampire purred, slinking over to me.

For the first time since I had been kidnapped many years ago, I felt fear. I felt the cold fear rush through my veins as it hit me head on. I was going to die.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I spat, attempting to get up.

I had to fight to the death, not let him finish me because I wouldn't get up. But I couldn't get up. My ankle gave out, and I gasped in pain.

"Oh, my stubborn girl, you shall die tonight," he promised, jumping towards me. I had no time to move, and it felt like life was in slow motion as he launched towards me.

But, just as I prepped myself for the feeling of dying, it all changed. I felt a new presence, and before I could figure out what I was, the vampire was knocked away from me.

Reino was crouched in front of me. He had a deathly scary glare on his face. But it was the pure hatred that worried me. He held so much hate for this vampire. It made no sense.

"You _won't_ kill her," Reino hissed. The vampire put a sadistic smirk on his face.

"You think you can kill me?" the vampire laughed.

"I_ know_ I can," he said, shooting a look at me. The vampire's smirk grew.

"My, my, you defend her like she's yours Fallen one," the vampire mused.

"Shut up," Reino warned.

"A Fallen angel, protecting half a demon, half a vampire. No wonder you are no longer in the heavens," the vampire continued.

"Shut up!" Reino snarled angrily. But the vampire wouldn't listen.

"I assume she has no idea too. Did her father prepare a deal, perhaps?" the vampire questioned. And with that, Reino snapped.

Reino launched forward, tackling the vampire. The vampire screamed in outrage, trying to escape, but Reino wouldn't have it. Reino ripped that vampire apart furiously.

When he was done, he came over to me. I attempted to stand, but again could not. My ankle was throbbing.

"It's beginning to swell," he muttered, looking at my definitely swollen ankle.

He put his hands on my ankle, and I hissed in protest. He ignored me, tightening his grip. I was about to cry out in pain, when I felt something. I couldn't explain it, but it was like energy flowing into my body.

I looked at Reino. He looked focused. He looked very attractive when focused, or angry as I had just seen. Something about him was different though.

After a moment, the feeling ceased. He let go, looking up at me with a small grin. His crimson eyes were light, and they were directed on me. He looked at me with a look that made my body feel weird.

"W-what did you do?" I choked out. He shrugged.

"I healed your ankle," he replied.

"How?" I asked, intrigued. I never knew him to have any power but the ability to stalk me and fight well.

"Fallen angel, love. I still have the powers, just I'm no longer as prestigious," he explained. I nodded.

"Thanks. I guess I kinda needed your help," I admitted. He grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. You did," he taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Help me up you asshole," I commanded.

He rolled his eyes, but got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. As he let go, I saw electricity arch across the gap between our hands. I looked up at him in shock.

I didn't know a lot about angels, but I knew enough. I knew that the electricity arch means a connection had been made. A connection, of heart to heart and soul to soul.

"What did you do?" I asked in shock. He looked down in embarrassment.

"I didn't think, I just acted. I gave you some of my energy, which wasn't smart on my part," he said softly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly happened?" I questioned. He sighed.

"I made a deal with your father. I had seen you and I had immediately gotten much too close to you," he admitted.

"Doesn't that get you kicked-" but I stopped that sentence. That's how he was kicked out of the heavens. Making a deal and falling for half a demon.

"Right. And when I shared that energy, the bond was intensified. And now you can feel it," he said.

As I thought about it, I realized he was right. I could now feel this strong tug on my heart. It pulled me towards him.

"You love me," I whispered. He looked up at me, in shock.

"Well, uh, er, y-yeah," he stammered.

It was different, to see the usually cocky Reino stammering. And, for some odd reason, it was just as much of a turn on as his arrogance.

I walked a few steps, getting close to me. He looked into my eyes, seeming to be searching. As turned on as I was, something about being so close to him made me crave him in more way then one. I wanted to taste his fallen heaven blood.

I leaned my head down, our bodies almost touching. I put my head to his neck, smirking as I heard his breath hitch. I kissed his neck lightly.

"D-Dyras. What are you doing?" he breathed, his pulse throbbing rapidly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my fangs pressing into my tongue. I sunk them into his neck, making him groan loudly.

His blood was electrifying. I could feel the clouds and good seeping into my mouth. I could taste the heaven, tainted only slightly. I could taste the emotions, which shocked me.

Never before could I taste feelings, emotions. I could only explain it because of the bond he had created between us. Love, joy, desire, lacing through his blood. All I knew, was I loved the taste of his luscious emotions.

And from all the groaning, Reino was enjoying himself too. I pulled myself closer to his body, being shocked by something poking into my leg. Reino was more than enjoying it. He was utterly hard from it.

I pulled out, licking slowly across the bite marks. I felt Reino shudder. He was so turned on, which was turning me on even more.

I pushed against his hard on, making him gasp. I smirked, licking my lips and looking up at his face. He looked down, the raw, hungry want clear in his crimson eyes.

"You like that?" I purred, grinding lightly against him. He moaned loudly, sending lust throughout my body once more.

"D-Dyras," he gasped, trying to push onto me more, but I shook my head.

"Nuh uh, angel boy. I'm in charge here," I whispered, grinding against him once more. He whimpered, but made no movement. I smirked.

"Don't worry, Reino. I'll make it worth your wild," I promised with a wink. He didn't answer.

Instead, he leaned down, latching his lips with my own. His lips were soft, but they pushed passionately against my own. I kissed him back, slowly nibbling his bottom lip. I felt a bit of blood, but the lust for him was more powerful then the blood lust.

He opened his mouth slightly and my tongue darted in. I explored his mouth, keeping control. I wasn't sure why, but Reino being dominated was a super hot thing. Although, I think that him being dominate himself would've turned me on equally strong.

As we kissed, Reino put his hand on my waist. He gripped my hips tightly as I wound my hands into his hair. I pulled as we kissed, making him moan into my mouth.

Suddenly, things changed. We weren't in the woods any longer. We were in some motel. I gasped lowly. How did this happen?

"That's not all I can do that's magical," Reino purred, suddenly on top of me. "I'll make you _scream_."

With that said, he began to unbutton my shirt. After a moment, he got impatient and ripped it off, exposing my black bra. He looked at my breasts appreciatively.

"Keep looking at me like that, Reino, and I'll take you on right now," I whispered.

Reino looked up, a spark in his crimson eyes. He smirked before he ripped off my bra and began to suck on one of my nipples.

I gasped. It felt _so_ good! His tongue swirled around my hard nipple. I was panting until he bit down. I moaned.

I couldn't take it anymore. Using my strength, I flipped us over. I was now on top of a shocked looking Reino.

"I told you, _I_ am in control," I breathed. I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly kissed down his sculpted chest. He was breathing heavily.

My tongue darted out as I reached his navel. He groaned as I swirled my tongue around before continuing down to the waist band of his jeans. I looked up at him, smirking.

"You want it?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but I didn't expect him to. I was slowly unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them.

I pulled them off, leaving him only in his boxers. I decided to tease him, taking off my own pants too. I even pulled off my underwear, loving the feeling of his eyes on my now naked body.

I lowered my mouth back to his navel. I swished my tongue in there once more before kissing down. I took his boxer waist band into my mouth, pulling them down with my mouth alone. He squirmed as my teeth slowly grazed down his shaft as I pulled them off. I stopped, smirking up at him again.

"Stop squirming," I said in a teasing tone. He threw his head back, but made no answer as I continued to pull of his boxers at a tantalizingly slow pace.

As soon as they were off, I took a moment to look at his long hard dick. It was ready and calling to my attention. I licked the head slowly, causing him to groan loudly.

"D-Dyras," Reino panted. I smirked, suddenly putting his large cock into my mouth. He groaned, his hips bucking.

I began to slowly pull back and forth. He was grunting, his hips jerking up to meet me every time. I swirled my tongue around, using my hands to stroke him as I did.

He was squirming around. He was moaning loudly, making me feel wet. He was so hot when he was like this!

I opened my mouth wider, deciding to deep-throat him. He screamed in pleasure. I could feel him, and he was close. I was ready to send him overboard.

But, before I could, he flipped us over, leveling himself with me. His eyes burrowed into my own. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I don't get into you now…" he growled. I smirked as I felt his dick near my wet entrance.

"Be my guest," I purred, grinding into him once more.

Without any warning, he shoved into me. We both moaned, my head flying back. He pulled out, slamming back in. Tonight was going to be a hard kind of sex.

After making me moan, and hitting my g-spot a few times, I flipped us so I could take control. His hands gripped my hips, groaning my name as I moved up and down on him.

Suddenly, I felt it was time. I climaxed, shouting his name. He climaxed moments later, screaming my name as well.

We both laid there, coming down from our sexual high. We were both breathing heavy, my head on his chest.

"Dyras, I love you," he said. I looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you too, Reino," I replied softly. He grinned.

"The deal I made with your father. It was that you would become my bride. But I don't want to force you," he whispered. I thought about it before smiling.

"I would _love_ to be your wife," I breathed before capturing him in a breathtaking kiss.

He was mine, and I was his. We were meant to be, even if he was a fallen angel, and I was half demon, half vampire.

It was love. And that was all that could ever matter.


End file.
